1. Field of Disclosure
The disclosed subject matter is in the field of semiconductor devices and, more particularly, field effect transistors.
2. Related Art
Shield plates have been used in conjunction with field effect transistors to control or modify electrical fields that the transistors generate during operation. The values of parasitic elements associated with conventional shield plates were largely determined by fabrication process parameters. While designers could specify how far a shield plate extended beyond the gate electrode sidewall parallel to the surface region of the underlying substrate, this parameter was subject to a minimum below which the structure would lose its effectiveness as a shield plate. Thus, designers were constrained in their ability to reduce the parasitic capacitance associated with a shield plate.